My Slytherin Lover
by the all consuming void
Summary: Lily Evans is made a prefect in her 6th year, she meets a charming, attractive man and falls deeply for him... he is however, a Slytherin. Awful summary, all feedback accepted. LE/OC, smut in later chapters
1. On the Express

My Slytherin Lover

Never tried this kind of fic before… _please_ review. Thanks 

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 1: On the Express

**Lily**

As she got on the train for her sixth year at Hogwarts she realised that this year would be different. She was a prefect now and entitled to a lot of privileges. She went up to the prefect's carriage. She saw some people she already knew, like Remus Lupin looking decidedly unwell, one of her friends from Ravenclaw and some others she knew from class. There was one boy she didn't know. She'd seen him before but never spoken. He was darkly charismatic with long dark hair and serious brown eyes, hidden by his dark locks. He sat away from the others, studying them carefully. He'd changed throughout the summer, gone was the lanky awkwardness replaced with tall grace and easy authority. His eyes met hers and he raised an eyebrow, saying nothing. There was no other seat so she walked towards him.

"May I sit here?" she asked. Once again he didn't speak but nodded his head to the vacant seat. She sat and took out a book to read. The boy continued to study everyone until Lily had had enough. "What?" she asked when his eyes roved to her once again. He shrugged

"Jus' gettin' a measure of everyone. _He_ interests me." he nodded at Lupin "But never mind, who are you and what house are you in?" he spoke with a northern accent, Making him seem a little stupid.

"Lily Evans, I'm in Gryffindor."

"Kyle Xanthaine, Slytherin." He held out his hand, she took it and he kissed her on the knuckles "Charmed." He smiled, disarmingly. She was glad to get to some privacy to change and think the peculiar feeling in her gut through.

**Kyle**

As he walked onto platform nine and three quarters, he checked his trunk for the millionth time and brushed his hair out of his dark eyes. He looked around the platform before hopping onto the train and stowing his trunk in the prefect's carriage. He sat down and waited. The first to come in was a fellow Slytherin by the name of Cate Lewis; she was followed closely by the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw prefects. He knew none of them by name he had waved to Cate, but ignored the others. Barely minutes later one of the Gryffindor prefects came in; he looked rather ill and had huge bags under his eyes. Kyle began studying the group, keeping himself to himself, observing the subtle social machinations of the prefects. Just before the train left, the other Gryffindor appeared. She had red hair and green eyes and looked stunning. Her eyes met his and he raised his eyebrows, not trusting himself to say anything. She walked towards him and his heart sped up.

"May I sit here?" she asked indicating the seat next to him. He still didn't trust himself to speak so he nodded at the seat. She sat and got out a book, reading it avidly. He continued his studies of the others, eyes always roving back to the beautiful girl next to him. Eventually it seemed she'd had enough.

"What?" she asked indignantly as his eyes passed to her again

"Jus' getting' a measure of everyone." He needed some thing he could have noticed he cast his eyes around the room. He nodded at the ill looking boy "_He_ interests me." He wanted to keep her talking "but never mind that, who are you and what house are you in?"

"Lily Evans, I'm in Gryffindor."

"Kyle Xanthaine, Slytherin." He surprised himself by holding out his hand, she surprised him even more by taking it and he surprised himself once again by giving her a suave kiss on the knuckles. "Charmed." He said, smiling naturally for the first time in a long while. He was glad to get some peace, when she went to change, to think about the cartwheels his stomach was doing.

**Lily**

When she was changed she went back into the carriage where the boy was spinning his wand on his fingers. He wasn't looking at it and seemed to be deep in thought. He opened a book on his lap and began practicing spells. He could even do it silently. She walked up to him and sat down again.

"Are you a pure blood?" she asked him

"Yes. You?" he looked at her with his serious eyes, he seemed to be staring straight into her soul.

"Muggle born…" she waited for him to say something but he smiled.

"That was very brave. Most people would have lied. Well done." He patted her on the back "For the record, I have nothing against that, but Cate might take exception." He nodded towards the other Slytherin. Kyle looked tired and worn as he settled down. Before they even noticed it Cate was standing next to them.

"Tut tut, Kylenquine. Sitting with a Gryffindor? That's bad for reputation. She probably isn't even pureblood." She grinned nastily

"Catelain, you're intelligent I assume? You have _some_ thought impulses rattling around there? Why does it matter? Who cares about lineage?"

She looked at him like she'd been slapped in the face "Blood traitor." She murmured "Consorting with Mudbloods like her! You should be ashamed!"

"Look here, bitch! At least _she_ is worthy of company, unlike you who's going to die all fuckin' alone" he stood up "She has more purity in her blood than you or your family will ever have!" he tied his hair in a ponytail revealing a white, blind eye. "Remember what I did for you. Now go back over there." He pointed at her seat. As he turned around she pulled out her wand. Lily pulled out hers.

"_Crucio_!" yelled Cate yelled pointing it at Kyle; he writhed in pain screaming at the top of his lungs.

"_Stupefy_!" Cate was blasted back with the sheer force of the jinx. Lily rushed to Kyle's side "Are you ok?" he opened his blind eye and then his normal one.

"That's interesting…"

"What?"

"You're the first person who ain't commented on my full name… y'know Kylenquine Xanthaine." He laughed weakly "It's a really lame name…" he coughed. "Fuck, she _really_ meant that one…" she giggled, girlishly

"You gonna be okay?" he hacked a little

"I'll live to fight another day." He chuckled "Thanks for the save by the way… Just cuz she's the older twin she thinks she owns me."

"She's your _twin_?" he grinned through the pain, coughing lightly.

"Yeah… I got the looks and she got the bitchiness." He smiled again, making her heart flutter. He pulled off his hair band, letting his hair fall long again. He looked into her green eyes with his brown ones and as if caught by a sudden urge he propped himself up on his elbows and kissed her. It was a perfect moment; his tongue politely knocked on her lips for entry and was not denied. The moment lasted for five seconds but seemed an eternity for the couple locked in the kiss. As they pulled away from the kiss they looked at each other and he winked with his white eye. She stared into his eyes until she could almost see his soul.

"Wanna go out some time?" she asked breathlessly

"After that kiss, nothing could stop me." He got up and grinned like he'd just won the lottery. "I'll call you then." He smiled, handing her a parchment.

"What's this?"

"A parchment." He laughed "Whatever you write on this one will appear on mine and vice versa." He kissed her again. "Shit I'd better get changed… we're nearly there…" and he dashed off. Lily smiled to herself. Wait until James Potter heard about this!

As I said at the top, if you read this please review, I'd like to know how I'm doing… Thanks all!


	2. An Offensive Defense

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2: An Offensive Defence.

**Kyle**

He stepped out of the Slytherin common room for breakfast, limping slightly. His sister's _Crucio_ had been a real humdinger. And speak of the devil she was leant against the dungeon wall. He stopped and glared at her.

"Awwwwww… did I hurt ickle Kylenquine?" she mocked him with every syllable. "And what's this I hear about a little kiss… with a Mudblood?" She grinned, cruelly

"And what's this _I _hear about someone being Bellatrix's slave?" it was his turn to mock. "I got this eye for nothing then? You really are a world class bitch." He laughed mirthlessly.

"Bella treats me as an equal! She never-"

"She tried to curse you! Look…at… my… eye! She cares as much for you as her own _lord_ cares for her! You are expendable."

"Never! She cares for me!" she let off a howl like a wounded dog and spat on the floor at his feet.

"Even you don't believe it." He winked "Now if you'll excuse me I have a date with the most important meal of the day, adieu." He bowed slightly and hobbled to the great hall.

**Lily**

She woke up early and excited; it took her a minute to figure out why. She had a boyfriend now, a handsome, charismatic, nice, polite guy… he was also a brilliant kisser… she sighed dreamily.

"What's gotten you so hot under the collar?" asked Kathryn Palimer, one of Lily's dorm mates and friends.

"Nothing… Why?"

"You never sigh like that Lil… never."

"Ooookay then…" she moaned after much deliberation "I met a guy."

"Ooooh… go on." Kathryn nodded for her to continue.

"He's tall, dark and handsome. Long dark hair, brown eye. Comes from-"

"Whoa… Eye?" she looked at her "You talkin' about Kylenquine Xanthaine?" Lily nodded, studying her friend's reaction. She looked at her in shock. "The Slytherin?" Lily nodded again. Kathryn laughed huskily "Wait till James hears about this!" Lily threw a pillow at her and pulled out her wand.

"Don't you dare, I get enough shit from him without this! You know he hasn't left me alone!" Kathryn threw it back, Lily secretly wished he would find out, beaten by a Slytherin… James Potter would never live that down.

"I'm not that horrible. I assume you've met his sister?"

"Yeah… she used the cruciatus curse on his arse." The girls giggled. Lily threw the pillow at her friend again "we should probably head to the hall, Kath." And the two girls got dressed. Lily put on her best cherry red lipstick and black eyeliner. After complimenting each other on their makeup, they walked to the hall, arm in arm.

As they walked in they noticed Kyle making his way to the Slytherin table, he had a pronounced limp and a grin on his face. As the girls sat at the Gryffindor table they were unable to take their eyes off him. He sat near some other Slytherins who evidently took exception to something and began jeering at him he ate in silence until he walked away and went to class early.

She heard the footsteps before she even realised they were coming towards her.

"Mudblood." Acknowledged a cruel voice from behind her.

"Catelain." She acknowledged "can I help you?"

"Stay the fuck away from my brother. He doesn't care for you… He is after all a Slytherin." She grinned at her.

"Whether or not he cares for me, I care for him and _that's_ all that matters." She got up and levelled her gaze at Cate "And I will _not_ let you get in the way." She flashed a smile and went to her potions class.

"Mornin'." Smiled Kyle "Good to see ya." He got up and limped his way to her. He put an arm round her waist he put his cheek to hers "How'd you sleep?" he whispered, his warm breath on her ear. She kissed his cheek.

"Well enough." She kissed him again, this time on the ear. "You?" she tried putting all the sexiness she could muster into that single syllable. He mumbled and moved to her lips, kissing her as passionately as their first kiss on the train. They moaned, lost in the moment. The door opened and James Potter and Sirius Black walked in.

"Oh sorr- EVANS!?!?" said James, finishing on a sort of strangled yelp. The two boys drew their wands and pointed them at Kyle.

"Guys…" he began, obviously seeking to diffuse the situation before anything happened.

"Shut the fuck up, Slytherin." Said James, venomously "Did he hurt you, Evans?"

"No I…" there was a bang and the protesting Kyle was hoisted into the air by his ankle.

"No he didn't, Potter!!" screamed Lily "Kyle, This is James Potter, asshole. James, this is Kyle, boyfriend. Now let him DOWN."

"Ooooh, like the fire Evans…" he turned to Kyle "Should I let you down?"

"Not like you'll listen to me anyway." He smiled his grim smile and winked deliberately with his white eye "I won't hold it against you if you let me down now."

"_You_ won't hold it against _me_?" he laughed with Sirius "Hear that Padfoot?"

"Kyle Xanthaine…" he mulled it over "I'd let him down. Now." James sighed and with a lazy flick of his wand released Kyle. He got up and brushed himself off, holding out his hand to shake,

"Kyle Xanthaine. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"I don't exchange pleasantries with Slytherin scum. C'mon Sirius." And with that, they sat at the back of the room.

**Kyle**

As Slughorn walked into the room Kyle was already writing.

_Lily _

_Would you like to sneak off to Hogsmeade tonight? I need some time away from the school. You're a great kisser by the way. I lose myself in your lips, feeling your soft skin on mine, your perfume… sorry to ramble, yours,_

_Kyle_

"Welcome today we will be brewing a potion called…"

_Kyle_

_Love to! Sorry about those two, they're assholes. Heh, not too shabby yourself. When you're kissing me, I feel like something is better in the world. I loose myself in your eye…feeling your breath on my skin makes me feel alive… breathing in your scent, loosing myself in your warm, comforting embrace. I've never felt so safe._

_Yours_

_Lily_

"Its potency is famous and uses almost infinite, like…"

_Lily_

_Meet by the main gate after dinner. Come alone._

_Kyle_

If you like this, please review, if you don't, tell me what I'm doing wrong, C'mon folks, give me a reason to write!


	3. Bitter

**Disclaimer: I **_**still**_** own nothing.**

Chapter 3: Bitter

**Kyle**

He stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom. He looked at himself. He'd tied his hair back in a complex series of braids, he'd used an illusion charm to give his eye the appearance of sight and he was wearing a pair of jeans, ripped at the knee, a grey vest and a leather jacket. He looked himself over for the fiftieth time.

"Cool, Confident, Controlled." He repeated "Cool, Confident, Controlled." He checked himself once more and headed for the main gate.

"Where are you going?" asked Severus Snape, eyeing Kyle's new look

"To Hogsmeade." He shrugged "Why?"

"You've put in some serious effort for this… Who's the lucky lady?"

"Lily Evans." Severus's jaw dropped "Yeah, Lily. We met on the train and just… hit it off, y'know?" he smiled serenely

"You. And Lily?" he looked at him "You're meeting her in Hogsmeade?" Kyle nodded "Have you…"

"Nah… slow and steady…" Kyle looked at his watch "I gotta go, bye." And he dashed towards the gates.

**Lily**

She tutted again and threw another outfit onto the bed in disgust. "Nothing is perfect, Kath!" Kathryn sat cross legged on the end of her own bed and sighed.

"What do you want to say about yourself, Lil?" she said for the hundredth time.

"I want to exaggerate my curves, show my legs and look amazing." Kathryn sighed and brushed her long dark hair out of her eyes, she groaned before speaking

"You already look amazing. I reckon you keep the lipstick and eyeliner and wear the black dress." Lily pulled out a black dress

"This one?" Kathryn nodded and watched as her friend put on the short, revealing dress. It was low cut enough to be sexy but not obscene, and showed her legs perfectly. She gave a little twirl and looked in the mirror. "What should I do with my hair?" Kathryn pulled out her wand and flicked it carefully bringing Lily's hair into a twist at the top of her head and cascading down, shimmering slightly. "Oh, Kath! It's beautiful!" she gasped. She turned in the mirror and looked at the time "Shit, I gotta go!" she started heading for the stairs

"When you get back I want Details!" called Kathryn after her.

**Kyle**

He stood by the gates and checked his watch. As he did so, she appears next to him, a little out of breath. Wordlessly, he proffered his arm to her and bowed. She took it and kissed him on the cheek. He took stock of her appearance; her hair shimmered in the moonlight, flowing elegantly from the twist on top of her head. Her dress was black and form fitting, showing her legs and the perfect amount of cleavage. They walked arm in arm in silence, wandering down the long slope to Hogsmeade.

"You look beautiful tonight." He whispered, nuzzling her ear, biting her lobe, gently. "Everything about you is perfect." He sighed and held her free hand with his. "Thank you for coming with me."

"You're not too shabby yourself." She played with one of his braids "You know, the one person I'm supposed to hate the most is the one person who I feel most comfortable with… You're my Slytherin lover." She kissed him and blushed deep scarlet in the dark.

"A person is not made by their family. If they were I would hate you, and I don't. I care for you more than I've ever cared for my relatives. I think I love you." He blushed in the shadows and quickened his pace. There was a long silence until

"Really?" asked Lily, stopping. Kyle stepped in front of her and kissed her, to both parties the statement required no more elaboration. They stayed like that for a while, locked in each others embrace, neither daring to make a sound or break the moment. They broke apart and looked into each others eyes the silence brimming with things unsaid. Things said just with their eyes. Things which only make sense in silence.

"We should get moving." Said Kyle eventually. And lead the way to Hogsmeade. There was a bar near the outskirts called The House, often ignored by the students of Hogwarts and never entered. A more rowdy atmosphere most nights, but free from prying Hogwarts eyes. Kyle knocked on the door sharply and waited for the doorman to answer.

"Who goes thar?" came a voice from the other side of the door. An inquisitive eye appeared in a gap in the centre panel.

"Kyle and his date." Said Kyle, jovially.

"Didn't recognise you Xanthaine… How's Cate?" Kyle grunted affirmatively "Good good, do come in." the doorman let them in and in the light Kyle looked rather sour.

"This is The House, a little visited bar which caters for the wild side." He grinned and led her to the bar.

"Usual, Kyle?" asked the barman getting a small glass ready.

"Make that two." He smiled "You won't have tried this." He held his small glass in the air "To a forbidden union!" they clinked glasses and Kyle necked the reddish-brown liquid. Lily looked at hers and slowly brought it to her mouth. She took the smallest of sips and felt an energy she'd never felt before so she took the rest in straight, letting sweet, sour, bitter and all other flavours fall down her throat.

"What is this?" she was already slurring slightly.

"Bitter Blood." He smiled and kissed her.

"I've never heard of that before…" she mused

"It's illegal almost everywhere. This place has a special license to sell it. It's potent stuff, I know. Try another." He put up two fingers to the barman and two glasses floated over to them.

"Cheers!" they clinked again and both of them necked it this time. Lily smirked and looked into Kyle's eyes suggestively.

"Are you just getting me very drunk so you can –hic- fuck me?" she winked at him leaving no doubt that was _exactly_ what she wanted. Kyle mocked a hurt look.

"That was only viewed late in the conquest… my army will take over the mouth and tongue first! There is no escape!" they fell about laughing and she put her hand on his leg.

"My conquest is ahead of schedule…" she looked him in the eye and winked.

"Ned, the key please." Said Kyle holding his hand to the barman who put a worn key into his hand.

"Enjoy, Kyle." The barman smiled and served a man on the other end of the bar.

**Lily**

Kyle led her out of the bar and towards a hill. He stopped and kissed her again, holding her in his strong, safe arms.

"No other Hogwarts student has seen this room… enjoy." He found a door in the hillside and turned the key while whispering a short sentence, the door clicked open and Kyle helped her down a large step. He joined her and whispered a spell to turn the lights on. There was a bed and two huge wardrobes dominating the room. He lifted her up and took her to the bed, setting her down gently on it. He looked at her and smiled.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, eyes boring into her.

"More sure than I've been of anything in my entire life." She began removing her dress, seductively. Kyle shrugged and took off his jacket, revealing his muscled arms; he slowly removed his vest, showing his toned chest and powerful shoulders. She removed her dress with a flourish, showing her pert breasts and perfect figure. She stared at his chest with hungry eyes, willing him to reveal more. She was not to be disappointed. He removed his jeans, showing athletic legs and tight boxers. He looked into her eyes.

"On three?" he asked looking at her knickers

"On three." She agreed, breathlessly.

"One." Said Kyle

"Two." Gasped Lily

"Three." They grunted in unison and whipped off their underwear. Lily was transfixed, as was Kyle. Their eyes roved across each others bodies, taking in every curve and shade of skin. Kyle lay down next to her and kissed the nape of her neck, slowly moving down her shoulder towards her left breast. He worked his way down the breast, finally getting to the nipple. He licked and sucked on it, causing Lily to gasp, involuntarily. He moved his body over her, showing her his swollen member.

"Ready?" he whispered, she groaned in reply, hungry for the most intimate of contact, he moved towards her…

"LILY?!?!" called a voice from the door.

**Thought I'd leave it on a bit of a cliffhanger… I will **_**not**_** update until I get 5 more reviews… It doesn't take **_**that**_** long, surely? If you do like it… tell me, if not… tell me why. Give me an incentive here people!**


	4. Rift

**Disclaimer:** I haven't started owning stuff yet.

I'm sorry about the lack of updates, I've been between computers and then I was doing Biology coursework… keep reviewing!

Chapter 4: Rift

**Lily**

"LILY?!?!" came a voice from the door, they turned to see James Potter, looking at them aghast. "What the hell, Evans?" he tried for fierce but only managed a strangled yelp. Kyle got up and calmly began to put his clothes on while Lily covered herself with a sheet.

"I was on a date with my _Boyfriend_, James! Do you have any idea what you've just done?!" ranted Lily. Kyle put on his jacket and looked a James coolly.

"You. Me. Outside, now." He growled

"I don't…"

"…exchange pleasantries with Slytherin scum, I get it. Although you should trust me, this will be anything but pleasant." James wordlessly followed him

"You get dressed Lily, we won't be long." Smiled Kyle effortlessly.

**Kyle**

"You get dressed Lily, we won't be long." He grimaced a little and led James out.

"What?" grunted James, evidently intending to say as little as possible.

"My name is Kylenquine Banduro Xanthaine, and I am deeply and truly in love with Lily Evans. You, James Potter are going to put away the prejudice, look at me as a person, the way I see you and get back in your fucking box." It was a beautiful speech, James' mouth flew open and he looked like he'd been slapped.

"But she's a Gryffindor!! And not even pure-blood! You're supposed to hate her! You're a Slytherin!!!" he spat

"Do you think I care about her lineage? Do you think I could love her any less for it? Where a person comes from is nowhere near as important as who they are. I could, of course also apply those words to myself. Love is never liable to explain itself and lovers feel no need to explain w_hy_ they feel as they do. I have no need to explain myself to you." He smiled and winked at him.

"I hate you!" he snarled through his teeth "I. Hate. You!!!"

"I assure you, the feeling is mutual." He turned to go back inside, there was a bang and he flew through the door, breaking one of the bedside tables.

"Ned's gonna be pissed." He muttered. He got up and brushed himself off.

"Don't fight him, Kyle." begged Lily "Please…" Kyle walked out of the door and looked James right in the eyes; raising an eyebrow and pulled his lip into a ferocious snarl.

"I may have respect for you, Potter, but that doesn't mean I'm not still a Slytherin. I tell you now, we learn a lot in our common room. So I'll ask you again, live and let live." James snarled and walked away, thinking to himself what made him do it, unsure if it was hate for Kyle, or love for Lily.

**Lily**

Kyle walked out and began speaking, Lily wasn't interested in the testosterone fuelled argument which was about to happen so she began putting her dress back on. She heard Kyle talking quickly and James spitting a reply. Kyle answered calmly and surely while James snarled back. Lily put on her shoes and straightened up.

"I assure you, the feeling is mutual." Said Kyle in the same calm voice as he began to walk through the door. There was a bang and he flew inelegantly through into the room.

"Ned's gonna be pissed." He muttered to himself, getting up and removing the sawdust.

"Don't fight him Kyle." She practically begged him "Please…" and with that he left throwing a few short words James' way before walking back into the room, smiling warmly.

"I do apologise, may I escort you back to the school?" he offered his arm to her, bowing slightly.

"Of course…" she took it and moved in close, putting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about that, I hope I didn't offend your friend…" he looked back self-consciously

"James Potter is no friend of mine." She said firmly as they began to walk back, arm in arm. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear, his warm breath sending a shiver up her spine "I would give anything for you, never forget that." She smiled and buried herself in his warm shoulder, perfectly happy.

**Kyle**

"I love you." He whispered to her "I would give anything for you, never forget that." She put her head into his shoulder and sighed.

"I wish every day could be like this one." She said, musingly. He chuckled

"What, being walked in on by your not-friend while with a guy you're supposed to hate? You're a little strange." He said, the humour still in his voice.

"You're strange." She pouted, kissing him to show she was joking as well.

"I wish _my_ days could be more like this one." He said quietly. "Any day is perfect if you're there." He squeezed her shoulders lightly and kissed her head again. They stood outside the huge gates to Hogwarts, kissing in the silence of the darkness.

"Always keep the parchment on you." He breathed against her cheek "Just in case I need to speak to you, I had a lovely time, Lily." He added. He then escorted her to the main hall, kissing her again before heading to the Slytherin common room. She sighed contentedly and wandered her way back to The Fat Lady. She said the password and walked through, still a little drunk. Kathryn sat by the fire, reading avidly, if only to keep herself awake. Lily grabbed a table to steady herself and Kathryn sat upright and looked at her.

"Well?" she asked impatiently "How'd it go?"

"It was perfect," Lily gushed "We were in some private room and about to… you know… when James Potter walked in."

"No!" gasped Kathryn. Lily nodded "Did they fight?"

"No, Kyle made some speeches and James blasted him through a door, Kyle took him down without even raising a wand. And then he even apologised about it! He's so caring…"

"Lucky bitch." Laughed Kathryn "We should probably get to bed, school in the morning and all that." And with that the girls headed to bed, smiles playing on their lips.

**Kyle**

Kyle escorted Lily to the main hall and kissed her once before moving to The Slytherin Common room, sat by the fire was Cate.

"Evening, Kylenquine. How was your _date?_" she asked maliciously

"I don't believe that is any of…" he began

"My brother dating Mudblood scum and _destroying_ our family reputation is my business." She said scathingly she drew her wand in a slow, deliberate movement. Kyle drew his quickly and confidently.

"_Crucio!"_ she screamed

"_Stupefy!"_ she hit him square in the chest, he fell over screaming, the pain unbearable. She kept him like that for a long time before storming up to her own dormitory, leaving him whimpering on the floor. Some time later he got up and hobbled to his own. He collapsed onto his bed and slept a painful sleep filled with nightmares and darkness.

**Wow… so long since my last update, as I said I had computer and college work issues, but better late than never. As always keep reviewing and tell me how I'm doing. Thank you for putting up with the lengthy wait.**


	5. Anything

**Disclaimer:** I haven't started owning stuff yet.

I'm sorry about the lack of updates, I've been between computers and then I was doing Biology coursework… keep reviewing!

Chapter 4: Rift

**Lily**

"LILY?!?!" came a voice from the door, they turned to see James Potter, looking at them aghast. "What the hell, Evans?" he tried for fierce but only managed a strangled yelp. Kyle got up and calmly began to put his clothes on while Lily covered herself with a sheet.

"I was on a date with my _Boyfriend_, James! Do you have any idea what you've just done?!" ranted Lily. Kyle put on his jacket and looked a James coolly.

"You. Me. Outside, now." He growled

"I don't…"

"…exchange pleasantries with Slytherin scum, I get it. Although you should trust me, this will be anything but pleasant." James wordlessly followed him

"You get dressed Lily, we won't be long." Smiled Kyle effortlessly.

**Kyle**

"You get dressed Lily, we won't be long." He grimaced a little and led James out.

"What?" grunted James, evidently intending to say as little as possible.

"My name is Kylenquine Banduro Xanthaine, and I am deeply and truly in love with Lily Evans. You, James Potter are going to put away the prejudice, look at me as a person, the way I see you and get back in your fucking box." It was a beautiful speech, James' mouth flew open and he looked like he'd been slapped.

"But she's a Gryffindor!! And not even pure-blood! You're supposed to hate her! You're a Slytherin!!!" he spat

"Do you think I care about her lineage? Do you think I could love her any less for it? Where a person comes from is nowhere near as important as who they are. I could, of course also apply those words to myself. Love is never liable to explain itself and lovers feel no need to explain w_hy_ they feel as they do. I have no need to explain myself to you." He smiled and winked at him.

"I hate you!" he snarled through his teeth "I. Hate. You!!!"

"I assure you, the feeling is mutual." He turned to go back inside, there was a bang and he flew through the door, breaking one of the bedside tables.

"Ned's gonna be pissed." He muttered. He got up and brushed himself off.

"Don't fight him, Kyle." begged Lily "Please…" Kyle walked out of the door and looked James right in the eyes; raising an eyebrow and pulled his lip into a ferocious snarl.

"I may have respect for you, Potter, but that doesn't mean I'm not still a Slytherin. I tell you now, we learn a lot in our common room. So I'll ask you again, live and let live." James snarled and walked away, thinking to himself what made him do it, unsure if it was hate for Kyle, or love for Lily.

**Lily**

Kyle walked out and began speaking, Lily wasn't interested in the testosterone fuelled argument which was about to happen so she began putting her dress back on. She heard Kyle talking quickly and James spitting a reply. Kyle answered calmly and surely while James snarled back. Lily put on her shoes and straightened up.

"I assure you, the feeling is mutual." Said Kyle in the same calm voice as he began to walk through the door. There was a bang and he flew inelegantly through into the room.

"Ned's gonna be pissed." He muttered to himself, getting up and removing the sawdust.

"Don't fight him Kyle." She practically begged him "Please…" and with that he left throwing a few short words James' way before walking back into the room, smiling warmly.

"I do apologise, may I escort you back to the school?" he offered his arm to her, bowing slightly.

"Of course…" she took it and moved in close, putting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about that, I hope I didn't offend your friend…" he looked back self-consciously

"James Potter is no friend of mine." She said firmly as they began to walk back, arm in arm. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear, his warm breath sending a shiver up her spine "I would give anything for you, never forget that." She smiled and buried herself in his warm shoulder, perfectly happy.

**Kyle**

"I love you." He whispered to her "I would give anything for you, never forget that." She put her head into his shoulder and sighed.

"I wish every day could be like this one." She said, musingly. He chuckled

"What, being walked in on by your not-friend while with a guy you're supposed to hate? You're a little strange." He said, the humour still in his voice.

"You're strange." She pouted, kissing him to show she was joking as well.

"I wish _my_ days could be more like this one." He said quietly. "Any day is perfect if you're there." He squeezed her shoulders lightly and kissed her head again. They stood outside the huge gates to Hogwarts, kissing in the silence of the darkness.

"Always keep the parchment on you." He breathed against her cheek "Just in case I need to speak to you, I had a lovely time, Lily." He added. He then escorted her to the main hall, kissing her again before heading to the Slytherin common room. She sighed contentedly and wandered her way back to The Fat Lady. She said the password and walked through, still a little drunk. Kathryn sat by the fire, reading avidly, if only to keep herself awake. Lily grabbed a table to steady herself and Kathryn sat upright and looked at her.

"Well?" she asked impatiently "How'd it go?"

"It was perfect," Lily gushed "We were in some private room and about to… you know… when James Potter walked in."

"No!" gasped Kathryn. Lily nodded "Did they fight?"

"No, Kyle made some speeches and James blasted him through a door, Kyle took him down without even raising a wand. And then he even apologised about it! He's so caring…"

"Lucky bitch." Laughed Kathryn "We should probably get to bed, school in the morning and all that." And with that the girls headed to bed, smiles playing on their lips.

**Kyle**

Kyle escorted Lily to the main hall and kissed her once before moving to The Slytherin Common room, sat by the fire was Cate.

"Evening, Kylenquine. How was your _date?_" she asked maliciously

"I don't believe that is any of…" he began

"My brother dating Mudblood scum and _destroying_ our family reputation is my business." She said scathingly she drew her wand in a slow, deliberate movement. Kyle drew his quickly and confidently.

"_Crucio!"_ she screamed

"_Stupefy!"_ she hit him square in the chest, he fell over screaming, the pain unbearable. She kept him like that for a long time before storming up to her own dormitory, leaving him whimpering on the floor. Some time later he got up and hobbled to his own. He collapsed onto his bed and slept a painful sleep filled with nightmares and darkness.

**Wow… so long since my last update, as I said I had computer and college work issues, but better late than never. As always keep reviewing and tell me how I'm doing. Thank you for putting up with the lengthy wait.**


End file.
